


The one where they have a shoujo manga moment

by Jae201



Series: The KageHina We All Need (Coz there's enough sexual tension in canon) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, During Canon, First Kiss, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tsukishima pushing buttons, Volleyball Dorks in Love, a bit of angst, and we all love his asshole self, coz that's what he does, just a tiny little bit, they're too stupid to hold on to angst for too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae201/pseuds/Jae201
Summary: Sugawara pats Kageyama’s back. “This is where you run after him, you know?”Kageyama’s red face turns to him. “I do?”Sugawara nods. “You do.”And then Kageyama’s running.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: The KageHina We All Need (Coz there's enough sexual tension in canon) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591483
Comments: 18
Kudos: 307





	1. Chapter 1

Kageyama Tobio isn’t fazed by much.

He knows he’s a genius, nobody has to tell him so. He knows he’s good looking, although he never really cared for that sort of thing. The only thing he cares about is volleyball. That’s where his life ends and begins. That is the defining line.

Which is why, when he tossed the ball to a teammate that wasn’t there, that became the moment when he understood _fear_.

To be afraid— that’s something people feel. People feel. Not Kageyama. But he understood then, that he was people too. And that he was alone. That no matter how good his tosses, they meant nothing if there is no one there to spike them. _He_ meant nothing, if he is there alone.

So, when Coach told them they were going to face a team that one of Kageyama’s middle school teammates was part of, all of that came back to him. Kageyama had been adapting well, here at Karasuno. He’d almost forgotten about his _fear._ Because, somehow, he’d found a way to fly— with Hinata.

Hinata.

How Kageyama hated the little shit.

He was all energy and no coordination, all talent and no basics. He was short, he chewed with his mouth open, he smiled at nothing and everything, he was incredibly loud, his serves sucked balls, he was short (that can’t be repeated too many times). Kageyama hated him.

But Hinata tried. Hinata tried so hard it hurt to watch. And he jumped, he jumped so high he almost reached Kageyama.

And they flew together, despite their differences. And Kageyama forgot he was ever alone, because finally there was someone there who would die rather than never reach him.

But that practice game reminded him that he could be.

Kageyama could be alone.

And at first, he’d thought that was his ultimate and only fear—for there to be no one to receive his tosses. But then he realized that there was something worse—for Hinata to decide to never jump for him again.

So Kageyama ignored him.

Because, for the first time, Kageyama wasn’t afraid. He was _terrified_.

And then, Kageyama was in that game. And the ball was thrown his way. And he knew he would have a split second to decide to wether toss it to Hinata or not. And he wouldn’t, if it gave Hinata the choice to leave him.

Kageyama would rather lose the game. He would rather lose every game than give Hinata that choice.

He would rather lose every game than see an empty space where Hinata’s supposed to be.

But then the little shit’s screaming:

_I’ll always be there to hit it, you fucking idiot! Because I can only fly— I only want to fly if you’re there with me!_

And how could Kageyama then, in his right mind, not toss the ball in Hinata’s way?

So he did.

And he hadn’t meant to toss it so fast, so strongly. He had been driven by emotion, by relief, by _Hinata._

Kageyama was always led by Hinata.

And he’d thought, for a mili second, that it would be too fast for Hinata to hit. But Hinata jumped anyway. And Kageyama felt it would be alright if Hinata didn’t hit it, because Hinata was there regardless.

But Hinata hit it anyway.

And then, all Kageyama could think of was:

_God, how could I be without him ever again?_

And before he knew it, he was striding Hinata’s way. He was picking him up by his shirt.

And he was kissing him senseless.

Time didn’t stop, that’s a sentence too ridiculous for Kageyama to say. No, time didn’t stop. Time kept going. It kept going, and it felt like an eternity and an instant. And it was too much and too little.

And it was right, as volleyball is.

As things that are too good to be false are.

And then Hinata’s pulling away to catch his breath, because he had responded to Kageyama’s lips as though he was a dehydrated man in need of water. And all Kageyama can say is:

“Call me a dumbass again and I’ll throw you in a trashcan, moron”

And then Hinata’s smiling. And it’s a ridiculous, dumb, stupid kind of smile.

“I’d like to see you try”

And Kageyama’s about to try something else when another voice is shouting:

“What the fuck?!”

And the spell is broken.

Because Kageyama just kissed Hinata.

He kissed the dumbass.

.

So, several things happen moments after the non-gay smooch.

Ryunosuke is still babbling away, the team is still wordlessly staring, and Kageyama and Hinata are still frozen in place, when a player at the other side of the net stupidly says:

“Did we really just lose that last point to a pair of faggots?”

Ryunosuke’s excited babbling comes to a halt.

Then he proceeds to break the guy’s nose.

That’s enough of an ice-breaker for everyone to start moving again.

.

Hinata’s stupidly hoping it doesn’t happen, because he can’t deal with it right now. He’s still trying to process that he kissed Kageyama (how isn’t the world ending?) and liked it.

He liked kissing a guy.

_Faggots_

But of course it happens. And of course it’s Tsukishima who brings it up.

“I never thought the idiotic duo might be getting it on in the down low. Congratulations you two,” Tsukishima says when they’re changing in the locker room, with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. Hinata opens his locker so hard it hits him in the face.

Of course it happened.

Hinata’s surprised no one brought it up earlier.

Still, he can’t help the pit that forms in his stomach.

_Did we really just lose that last point to a pair of faggots?_

“Kei!” Yamaguchi protests, hitting him on the shoulder. “Can you shut up?’

Then Ryunosuke is turning around, shirt at hand. “But they are,” like that isn’t the most ridiculous statement of the year.

“They are?” Nishinoya screeches, like someone just told him oranges are purple.

“We’re not!” Hinata and Kageyama scream at the same time. At hearing Kageyama’s voice, Hinata turns to him without thinking twice. Since they came off court, Kageyama hasn’t looked at him. Now his nostrils are flairing, and his eyes are sharp: he looks mad.

Hinata’s grip on his gym shirt tightens.

“So what? You just kiss someone you’re not dating?”

The words are out before he can stop them, and they’re loud, resonating on the walls of the locker room. Everyone stops what they’re doing, turning to look at Hinata. He’s never sound that angry before.

_Did we really just lose that last point to a pair of faggots?_

_A pair of faggots._

_Faggots._

Kageyama’s expression changes from mad to confused. And Hinata knows he’s not making sense, because he and Kageyama are not dating. But Kageyama has no business looking so mad at the implication. Would it be so bad if they were?

_Faggots_

“What, so you liked it?” Kageyama asks him.

Hinata’s mouth closes with an audible _snap._ His eyes are wide, and he feels his face heating up. His mind goes back to Kageyama tossing him the ball, Kageyama’s lips on his, Kageyama glaring at an opposing team, Kageyama doing his best at their middle school game even though he was sure to win, Kageyama yelling at him and saying:

As long as I’m here, you’re invincible.

_A pair of faggots_

At that moment, everything clicks for him. Because Hinata didn’t like kissing a guy.

At Hinata’s lack of response, Kageyama glares at him. “You like guys?”

And his tone is accusatory, almost disgusted. And Hinata really can’t take it then, ‘cause who the fuck is he.

“I didn’t like it ‘cause it was a guy you fucking idiot. I liked it ‘cause it was you!”

Hinata didn’t like kissing a guy, he liked kissing Kageyama.

He feels his voice hardening, and he can’t think of everyone in the locker room, because who the fuck is _he_ to look at him like that. Who the fuck was that guy to look at them and say that they’re just _a pair of faggots._

“Of course I would fucking like it if it was _you,_ shithead! You’re _you._ And we’re not just a pair of fags, we’re Hinata and Kageyama. And if the thought disgusts you so much, go eat a brick, you fucking excuse of an asswipe!”

And then Hinata’s putting on his shirt, and storming out of the locker room.

Tsukishima whistles. “You two can’t do things by half, can you?”

Yamaguchi just says. “That was way cooler than _your_ confession. ‘I don’t find you terribly annoying. I wouldn’t mind if you went out with me,’ the hell was that about?”

“You said yes anyway”

“Shut up”

As the two bicker, Sugawara pats Kageyama’s back. “This is where you run after him, you know?”

Kageyama’s red face turns to him. “I do?”

Sugawara nods. “You do.”

And then Kageyama’s running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't any porn in this one. But I swear there'll be some, just put up with my pg-13 ass for a couple of chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Kageyama bolts out of the locker room. And for a second he realizes that,

Ah, he’s running.

Kageyama’s running.

He’s been running for a while now, and he hadn’t even realized it.

It takes him a while, but he finds him. Hinata’s by the bike racks, fumbling as he unlocks the chain connected to his bicycle.

“Oi!” Kageyama shouts, gaining Hinata’s attention. When the small boy sees him, he immediately turns around and mounts his bike. And damn everything if Kageyama is going to let him get away that easy.

Kageyama runs, just as Hinata’s taking off. But Kageyama’s faster and before he knows it, he’s there, yanking Hinata backwards by his shirt, as they tumble to the floor in a mess of limbs and shouts.

“Hey!”

“Stay still!”

“Let go of me!”

Kageyama had ran.

And in the future he will say, that this is the moment when he got it. He doesn’t know why it took him so long. He’s supposed to be a genius, after all.

.

Hinata is being yanked backwards by his shirt before he’s tumbling to the floor with Kageyama.

And oh if that wasn’t a situation he would be oh so happy about at any other time but this. And yes, if you’re asking, in the last ten minutes or so, Hinata has completely come to terms with his not-so-straight feelings for his teammate. Because to acknowledge that he wants to be thrown in a trashcan by Kageyama in slow motion while saxophone music plays in the background is not such a hard thing.

On the other hand, seeing Kageyama look at him with a disgusted expression on his face is.

So Hinata fights the boy on top of him harder. Because Hinata needs to get out of here. Now.

“Let go of me!”

“Would you just stay still!”

Kageyama’s panting, as he gets the upper hand and straddles Hinata’s waist. Pining his hands above his head.

“Would you just hear me out?!” He shouts, like he has any right to.

“No!” Hinata yells, screwing his eyes shut. Kageyama weight on him is suffocating, and the fact that he can’t move his arms, and he’s just _opened_ to anything Kageyama could do to him is aggravating. Again, in _any_ other situation this would be more than fucking acceptable. God would it be. But not now. Not when Kageyama’s disgusted tilt to his lip as he says _do you like guys?_ Like Hinata’s fucking trash that’s not even worth looking at, is still plastered in his mind.

Hinata can’t take it, not now.

Because, what would he do, if Kageyama rejected him. What would he do if he saw that expression on his face again?

What would he do if Kageyama

Just

Left?

Hinata starts moving his head from side to side erratically. “I won’t hear you out, I won’t hear you out. Lalalalalalalalalalalalala—”

He knows he’s acting like a kid. He knows it’s stupid. But if it could just delay it by one second. If acting like this can delay the inevitable by one second, then he’ll do it. Because Hinata loves Kageyama.

Fuck, he loves Kageyama.

And he didn’t know he could be so afraid of something until now. So he keeps moving his head, like that’s going to change anything.

“—lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala—”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!”

And then, some-fucking-how, because Kageyama is some sort of superhuman, he goes in and smashes their mouths together. Not missing Hinata’s lips even with the smaller boy moving his head like an epileptic under him.

That shuts Hinata up real quick.

Hinata feels himself stop breathing.

Oh.

Are those Kageyama’s lips?

Oh.

Damn.

Is that Hinata’s brain shutting down?

Oh.

Yes, it is.

Suddenly the weight on him is not suffocating anymore.

“Let me speak, moron!” Kageyama all but screams when he pulls back. Hinata would’ve flinched, but

Is that god waving hi at him from above?

Oh.

Yes, it is.

Hi god.

“If you think you can just say your little piece and not let me respond to it, you’re fucking wrong, you little shrimp of a donkey!”

What?

Oh.

He can shrimp Hinata’s donkey any time.

Kageyama stares at him.

“Are you okay?”

Hinata blinks.

“Uh?”

Kageyama frowns. “You look stupid.”

It takes Hinata a minute to grasp what he said, but then he just nods. The world is a beautiful place, isn’t it? Hinata thinks he should start recycling. Yeah, he should.

“I- yeah”

And then they just stare at each other.

And then Kageyama blushes like there’s no tomorrow.It’s like a switch was turned on. _Click_ , and red goes Kageyama.

Oh.

“I-I didn’t find it disgusting,” he mumbles, avoiding Hinata’s dumb gaze. He’s still red as he speaks. “I- I just d-didn’t like the idea. Of you liking other guys,” he says the last part lowly. But Hinata hears it regardless.

Kageyama’s stuttering.

He’s… stuttering.

And he didn’t like the idea of Hinata liking other guys.

Sweet mother of god.

“You’re so stupid,” Hinata whispers, and he didn’t know he spoke out loud until Kageyama’s glare is on him again.

“Shut up! It’s my turn to talk.”

And now he’s pouting.

Kageyama’s pouting.

Is that Hinata’s soul leaving his body?

Oh, yes.

Yes it is.

“I ran, moron,” Kageyama says. And then says nothing more, like that’s the answer to all the world’s problems.

“What?” Hinata asks, his head still kinda in the clouds.

Kageyama glares at him again like he wants to strangle him and it’s so _cute._

Hinata would kick puppies to have that murder glare wake him up in the mornings.

Sir, do you want to be murdered by a sexy volleyball god?

Oh yes, yes he wants to.

God, does he love the idiot on top of him right now.

“I don’t run. I never ran. Not in middle school. Not ever. If it wasn’t in the court, there was no need. That’s something only stupid people do. But I ran here, and I run against you everyday. And I’ve ran since the day I met you, and I… I’ll keep running if that means that I… get to catch up to you eventually.”

He looks at Hinata, and he’s still slightly red on the cheeks, but his gaze doesn’t waver. “I liked that kiss too, dumbass.”

And that’s how Hinata Shoyo dies at the age of sixteen.

It was a good way to go, he reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm having too much fun with this.


End file.
